


The Space Between Us

by bynightafangirl



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: 4x01 reunion, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynightafangirl/pseuds/bynightafangirl
Summary: 4.01 Haylijah reunion. My thoughts on what these two must have been thinking...





	

Between the space that exists between this moment and the next, Elijah returned to himself. 

The unended morning of Freya’s dream abruptly ended, leaving a hollowed darkness in its wake. He took his first breath with his eyes closed. Savored the feeling. And then…

And then the hunger came…

* * *

 

Blood. Blood was his first thought.

A gut-clenching incessant pulse of want he felt everywhere, heard everywhere, smelled everywhere. A driving need to drink shot through him and his eyes flew open, acutely aware of the living soul hovering above him.

He felt his fangs slide down, sharp and deadly despite their long disuse, could almost taste the blood on his lips. He could feel the blackness of his soul fill his eyes. This need inside of him was unholy. Dark and craven. Base and relentless. He had long ago lost the guilt of humanity. Blood must be spilled. The hunger must be fed.

And as he felt his body ready itself for a strike, Freya rushed out, “Hayley. Quick. Hayley is in trouble.”

The words abruptly silenced the rush of hunger and the world went red.

* * *

 

Elijah sensed her before he heard her…. 

He heard her before he saw her….

That defiant voice, filled with omen and strength, daring the much older vampires to meet her challenge. He was hesitant to help, fully aware that she had all but defeated an army by herself, so much fire she possessed, but he could hear the small thread of exhaustion in her voice and that is what compelled him to quickly eliminate those final threats to her.

The blood lust returned to him then, an ache he felt in his heart, rushing through his body, beating inside of his head, but that feeling paled in comparison to the overwhelming surge of emotion he felt when he looked at her.

She was magnificent. A warrior goddess. Standing surrounded by the shadows of death with nothing on but the blood of her enemies and the victory of the battle. Elijah felt a sense of reverence overcome him. This moment was sacrosanct. He lived because she willed it so.

Elijah did not know how much time had passed since he and his siblings were put to sleep or whether Hayley had found happiness with another. He did not know if her heart no longer belonged to him. But as he gazed at her from the shadows, he knew his heart would always be hers.

* * *

It was him...Elijah.

Hayley stood defiantly in a circle of bodies, fresh blood coating her skin, sweat mixing with the fear and adrenaline pouring from her, and the only thing she felt was...relief. A bone-deep relief. She had worked so hard and for so long to have this. To have just one more moment like this one.

As Elijah drew near, Hayley could feel him slowly seep inside of her, fill her soul and her body with him, with Elijah, and felt love pouring over her in waves, cleansing her of a soul-deep ache, one that was washed away with a faintly whispered, “You are not alone.”

Hayley smiled to herself and let the moment take her. Elijah was alive and breathing and here...to protect her as he had done so many times in the past. And as he placed his coat over her shoulders as if handling the most precious star in an midnight sky, she broke a little inside.

Love flowed out of her, bursting from her fingertips, from every pulse point in her body and she had to let him know how much….just how much she missed him. How much she needed him. How much she still loved him.

And so she did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt sent in via haylijahshippersclub on Tumblr.


End file.
